Time Crystals
What are Time Crystals? Time Crystals are a valuable new resource in Gardens of Time. They can be used to play scenes, to build buildings and to upgrade buildings from the Time Crystal Chapter. The Time Crystal Chapter is a chapter that will be available for players to unlock only for a limited time! In addition to 3 new scenes, the chapter features 7 exclusive garden items that can be earned, built and upgraded over the course of the chapter! We are giving everyone enough crystals to unlock the chapter. In order to earn all of the garden items, you must complete all of the Time Crystal quests. But act quickly, for when the chapter expires, your progress will be frozen in time and you will only be able to keep what you’ve unlocked at that point. How do I get Time Crystals? Time Crystals can be earned in 4 ways: *You’ll receive enough Time Crystals to get you started. *You can purchase more Time Crystals with Gold. *You can earn Time Crystals by playing scenes. *You can post on your wall for help. For every friend that helps you, you’ll earn 2 Time Crystals. Post often to give your friends more chances to help! (Note: you have to enter a text to make the post unique on your Timeline) Expiration When will the Time Crystal Chapter expire? The Time Crystal Chapter will expire 14 days after it becomes available - on Friday, January 5th at 10 am PST What happens when the Time Crystal Chapter expires? Once the Chapter expires, your progress will be frozen in time. All Time Crystal Chapter quests will expire and you will only be left with the scenes you’ve unlocked and the items you’ve earned. What happens to my leftover Time Crystals? You get to keep all of your Time Crystals. They can be used to play Time Crystal Chapter scenes you’ve unlocked and to build and upgrade Time Crystal Buildings that you’ve earned. However, once the Chapter is over, the only way to acquire additional Time Crystals is by purchasing them. Hi What happens to my buildings? You will get to keep all of garden items you’ve earned. Even after the Chapter expires, you can build and upgrade your buildings using Time Crystals. What happens to the scenes that I’ve unlocked? You will still be able to play unlocked Time Crystal scenes for 1 Time Crystal and 10 Energy per play. What happens to scenes I haven’t unlocked and garden items I haven’t earned? Unfortunately, you’ve missed out. You will not have another chance to acquire these exclusive garden items and scenes once the Time Crystal Chapter has expired. What happens to the quests I haven’t completed? They will expire just like the Chapter. Scene 1 ~ 3 Quests: Quest 1 ~ Crystals Are A Girl's Best Friend ~ help Lulu clean up Times Square. Quest 2 ~ Earn 3 stars in Times Square Ball Drop (Scene 1) ~ Times Square (your Flat Iron building) is now available in your inventory. Quest 3 ~ Build Times Square. Costs 10 Time Crystals to build. You receive it at Level 0 (Zero), this build takes it to Level 1! (Buildings always USED to START at Level One!) Then 5, 10, 15 and 20 Time Crystals are needed to upgrade to Level's 2,3,4 and 5. Scene 2 ~ 7 Quests: Quest 4 ~ Dance of the Quite Contrary ~ help Lulu clean up the Nutcracker Ballet. Lulu explains about the Time Crystals. Quest 5 ~ Glam it up! ~ Upgrade the Times Square building to Level 3. Quest 6 ~ Earn 3 stars in Nutcracker Ballet (Scene 2) ~ Ice Hotel is now available in your inventory. (It comes with a Lady roamer, wearing a white dress). Quest 7 ~ Build the Ice Hotel. Costs 10 Time Crystals to build. You receive it at Level 0 (Zero), this build takes it to Level 1! (Then 5, 10, 15 and 20 Time Crystals are needed to upgrade to Level's 2,3,4 and 5.) Quest 8 ~ Ice Ice Baby! ~ Upgrade the Ice Hotel to Level 3. Quest 9 ~ Crystal Star Challenge! Unlock Scene Three! ~ Earn 7 total stars in Time Crystal Chapter Scenes. (You will have at least 3 stars from scene 1 and another 3 from scene 2, so this only requires one more star to make 7). BTW, I was doing some fast clicking to get my seventh star when I got the warning message about clicking too fast. ONLY ~ instead of Alastair complaining about me sending him hurtling through space and time, it was Chauncey dressed as Santa Claus on his 'Santa Cam'! Lol! He says "No, no, no youngster! Your crazy clicking is very naughty behavio(u)r indeed! I suggest you take it easy if you desire something other than coal in your stocking." Has anyone else seen this? It made me laugh! Quest 10 ~ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ~ Upgrade the Times Square building to Level 5. Scene 3 ~ 8 Quests: Quest 11 ~ Present Day ~ Travel to Toy Shop. Find 12 hidden objects in (the) Toy Shop ~ help Lulu shop for Christmas presents. Quest 12 ~ Earn 3 stars in (the) Toy Store. (I know, it said SHOP, now it says STORE!) Doh! Toy Store is now available in your inventory. (It comes with a toy soldier roamer). Quest 13 ~ Build the Toy Shop. (It's back to being a SHOP again!) Costs 10 Time Crystals to build. You receive it at Level 0 (Zero), this build takes it to Level 1! (Then 5, 10, 15 and 20 Time Crystals are needed to upgrade to Level's 2,3,4 and 5.) Quest 14 ~ Complete the Skate Date Collection ~ Collect the Skating Pair and place it in your garden. HINT: Collect the Skating Couple by completing the Skate Date Collection. If you already have it, place it again from the inventory! Quest 15 ~ Moving Up in the World! ~ Upgrade the Ice Hotel to Level 4. Upgrade the Toy Shop to Level 3. Quest 16 ~ Let It Shine! ~ Lulu accidentally turned the lights off on her way out! Complete Times Square Ball Drop 3 times in Flashlight Mode! Complete Nutcracker Ballet 3 times in Flashlight Mode! Complete Toy Store 3 times in Flashlight Mode! Your reward of the Snowman Family is now available in your inventory. As seen in Lulu's garden. Not animated. Quest 17 ~ Ultimate Star Challenge! ~ Earn 12 total stars in Time Crystal Chapter Scenes. (You will already have at least 10 stars, so this requires you to collect the final 2 stars). Your reward of the Snow Angel is now available in your inventory. As seen in Lulu's garden. Animated. Quest 18 ~ Top of the World! ~ Upgrade the Ice Hotel to Level 5. Upgrade the Toy Shop to Level 5. Winter Castle is now available in your inventory. (The above information is from Playdom Support.) Category:crystals Category:time crystals Category:crystal Category:Time Crystals Category:Quests for Time Crystals Category:Time Crystals Quests Category:crystals quests